The Danger Zone
by loveyanaj
Summary: This story has no vampires but... Jesse's got a secret and part of him hopes he and his dad moved to start over. He knows that's a lie. Anna doesn't really have a problem, not until Jesse comes along.
1. Let's Start at the End

_**Hey so this is my first fanfic story and it's an original tell me what you think of chapter 1! **_

Chapter 1: Let's Start at the End

Jesse's P.O.V.

Getting the crap beat out of you isn't much fun, take it from me, I should know. Since I was nine I've pretty much been my father's personal punching bag. Bad day at work, Jesse gets a slap, one too many drinks, he'd throw a few punches and a couple of kicks in the gut. A sharp kick in the head snaps me back to the present. I roll over on to my stomach, the taste of iron fills my mouth, I spit blood on to the floor cursing Blue and Pop. The dark room starts to spin around me and me being the crazy idiot I am I start to laugh. This is a cold defended laugh, the kind of laugh that says you can't be hurt anymore. I feel the cold point of a gun against the back of my head do I shut up. _Yep, _I think _This is most definitely the end._ And then I black out.

_**Earlier That Year in September **_

Anna's P.O.V.

God I hate my dad, I swear my brother and sister and I've only been here for two months and all he seems to care about is his precious girlfriend. Today when I came home John, my twelve year old younger brother, was trying to make dinner for our little sister Kiki, who's ten. There was a note on the table in my father's hand writing _Anna, won't be back till late. Feed John and Kiki and put them to bed. Dad and Samantha. _Really! That's the kind of note you write to your co worker or some classmate you pretty much hate. So now I'm stuck in the kitchen making mac and cheese and scraping burnt spaghetti out the bottom of a pot, while John and Kiki play on the Wii.

Once the kitchen is clean, the backpacks are packed, and John and Kiki are asleep I shower and slip in to bed. The first day of school is tomorrow, my first day of sophomore year. I don't know why but thinking of that makes me think of her, my mom. She died of cancer two months ago, she and Dad were divorced by then so John and Kiki and moved in with him and Samantha, his girlfriend. I miss her more every day, the way she smiled, her laugh; her… a knock at the door interrupts my thoughts.

"Anna," Kiki calls to me opening the door. She's in her P.J.'s and holding the stuffed bear our mother gave her. "I miss Mom." The hall light makes her look like a dark shadow of a person.

"Do you want to sleep in here?" I ask her sitting up.

She comes in, closes the door behind her then runs across the room and hops into my bed. I pull the covers over her and soon we're both asleep.

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm goes off I turn it off and sit up. I reach over a shake Kiki awake. She looks around confused and annoyed.

"Go get ready for school." I say. She gets out of bed and walks off rubbing her eyes while grumbling something about being tired.

I shower again and get dressed in jeans and a floral printed shirt and grab a sweatshirt before heading down stairs. John is already there eating a bowl of cereal while Samantha yaks away about something he has no interest in. When she sees me she smiles and says

"Good morning Anna how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess." Real answer '_Like you care'_.

"Was everything okay last night?" Real question _'Nothing of mine was touched right?'._

"Yeah." Real answer _'Like I care.'_.

"I'll get you something to eat." Real meaning _'This is awkward I'm going to walk away now.'_

Then she walks off and starts to make me a bowl of cereal. Yep, there's no place like home.

Jesse's P.O.V.

God I hate my dad I think as I look in the mirror. My right cheek is red and puffy; the left side of my chest has a huge bruise the shape of my father's fist. I turn on the water and wash my face off. I wince when my hand touches my face and the coldness of the water; I brush my teeth and throw on a gray tee shirt and jeans. The shirt covers the bruise on my chest my face on the other hand is going to be hard. I settle with I sweatshirt, it's raining anyway.

When I come down stairs I see my dad, he's leaning against the counter waiting for he's coffee; he's tie is louse and he's collar's unbuttoned, he could be an everyday working dad, but he's not. I walk in to the kitchen slowly and walk to the refrigerator keeping the table and as much distance as I can between us.

"Is that what you're wearing to school?" he asks me. "Don't touch my stuff," he continues.

I don't answer I just open the refrigerator to get the milk _I _paid for and the cereal _I_ bought with _my_ money. My dad's not talking about food though; he's talking about his beer.

"Hey," he grabs my arm and pulls me toward him, our faces just inches apart. So close I can smell the mint toothpaste on his breath. Gross.

"Dad, please…" I start, not that his own son's pleads mean anything.

"Shut up!" he growls "When I talk you listen. When I say something you answer you got," He pushes me away from him and into the wall. "Got it?" He yells.

"Yeah." I murmur. With that he stalks out of the room and in the garage slamming the door behind.

I get up rubbing my arm. I've got a new house, a new school, a new town, the same dad and the same problems.

It had stopped raining be the time I started my trek to school. My new school came into view, Redwood High School, there was no one outside but I pulled my hood further up to cover my face. I take a deep breath and opened the door and then… slam!

"What the hell man! Watch where you're going!" The kid yells at me.

I push him off, all the kids in the hallway watch me as I stand, most of them stare at my face. Crap my hood! The other guys standing now, he's an inch or two shorter than me, has blonde hair that just reaches the bottom of his ear, his eyes are an icy blue, and he gives me a shove.

"What the hell dude." He says.

"What! You ran into me!" I reply pushing him back.

"Charles!" Shouts a man that can only be described as a bald hawk. The kid, Charles or whatever takes off out the door, the hawk looking dude follows.

"Which way's the office?" I ask the guy standing next to me, he points to the left staring at my face.

"Problem?" I say more than ask.

"No." He replies then quickly walks away.

The office is an airy nook with a huge bay like window in the back. What idiot would put a bay window looking out on to a street? The secretary, a short, fat, red head, was furiously typing and snapping away at gum. Papers were piled at least a foot high on her desk and three phones were ringing at the same time.

"Excuse me," I say, she doesn't answer. "Excuse me," I try again. Nothing. "Hey, lady!" I shout.

"Well, you don't have to be rude." She says finally looking up. Her eyes glance over my cheek.

This is going to be a long year.

_**Like? Hate? Let me know. Please review and tell me what you thought! **_


	2. History

_**Thanks to LauraLou13, MusicMeg, and You Should Know for reviewing! Enjoy Chapter 2! **_

Chapter 2: History

Anna's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in first period History when Robert Flanning walks up to my desk. There's nothing that special about him we went out on a date before my mom died, I'm not into him, but guys like Robert don't take no for an answer.

"Hey." He says leaning against my desk.

"Can I help you?" I ask him.

"My place after school; if your mom doesn't mind?" He throws a cocky grin into the mix.

What an ass. We went on one date and never kissed. What is summer doing to guys?

"Um… yeah Robert my mom's dead," I get up and walk away.

I take a seat in the back of the class and feel like I might burst into tears. If it was for Amber I might have.

Amber has been my best friend since 5th grade; I don't know where I'd be without her. Amber has green eyes and bouncy brown hair with a hot pink streak on her bangs, which she had grown out, light freckles, covered her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Like me she was average height and had this hoppy way of walking when ever she's happy.

"Hey, girlie! It's the first day a school!" she says as she slides into the desk on my left.

"I've notice," I reply frowning.

"Why the long face. This year is going to be way funner than last. Hot guys, more parties, hot guys…" She says counting to three on her fingers.

I smile, "Funner's not a word and you all ready said hot guys."

"Some things are worth repeating. Like Robert Flanning. I could say his name over and over again." I make a face. "What?" she asks.

"He asked me if my mom would mind me going over his house."

Her eyes widened, "That little son of a –"

"Amber," I cut her off "It's fine, really." She sits back down as Mrs. Klipp, the oldest teacher in the school, walks in. She's so old she's probably teaching about her childhood.

" Class," she says, in a high pitch shaky voice," All eyes up here please. Good, now…" She was interrupted by a heavenly angel. Jk, jk, close though the hottest guy to ever walk the planet. His hair is jet black, his eyes are gray, his three or four inches taller than me, and perfectly tanned skin. He's got the whole tall dark and handsome thing going on. There's a huge red bruise on his cheek which only adds to the hot bad boy look.

The class stares, the girls drool, and Robert Flanning glares. "Sorry," the new kid says.

"Look at that new piece of eye candy." Amber whispers. I smile, he is cute.

"Name," Mrs. Klipp snaps.

"Jesse. Jesse Reed." He replies. I think I hear a few girls sigh when he talks.

"Oh. So you're new here. I'm Mrs. Klipp. Today it's fine to be late but tomorrow be on time."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Now take a seat." He took the only other open seat, right next to me.

Jesse's P.O.V.

The only seat open is in next to the window and a girl whose eyes follow me as I sit, she's hot. Skin the color of caramel, hazel eyes, light brown hair with a few blonde streaks. I give her a nod, and she smiles and turns to face the teacher. I settle down as Mrs. Klipp announces our first project of the year. Yay, because we all love five page papers and an oral report, on great battle of history any, assigned on the first day of school. At least we have partners; at least my partner is Anna, the girl sitting next to me she seems nice.

The rest of the morning goes by and as I'm putting a few books in my locker the dude that was glaring at me in History comes over.

"Hey," He says while sizing me up. Like he could take me, I've learned a thing or two from my dad

"Yeah?" I ask.

"So you're Jesse. Huh? "

Look at our little private eye. "You need something?"

"Yeah," he starts

"Hey, Robert," A pretty blonde girl says, he smiles. "Hi, Jesse, sit with me at lunch?" she smiles at me.

"Maybe," I smile back as she walks off. Robert sucks air through his teeth. She's cute blonde hair blue eyes the queen bee type. Not my type.

"You're not all that." Robert finishes and he runs to catch up with the blonde girl.

"Okay…" I say to myself. Anna and some other girl with a pink stripe in her hair walk up to me.

"Don't worry about Robert," the other girl says, "Oh; I'm Amber by the way."

"Jesse," I answer, "Why?"

"Because, he's just mad he's not the hottest guy in 10th grade anymore." Anna says.

Stupidly I ask, "Who is?"

They just smile, "See you at lunch." Anna says and she winks as she walks away.

Oh. I'm the hottest guy in the 10th grade. I smile; maybe this year won't be so long after all.

I close my locker and head to the cafeteria I'm almost there when I feel a hard hand on my back. I turn to see Charles smiling at me.

"So you're Jesse." Where have I heard this before?

"Why are you touching me." I say. He takes his hand off my back.

"I'm Blue and I want you to sit with me at lunch."

"Why?" He shrugs and walks in to the cafeteria and I follow him.

I ignore the blonde girl's wave and I don't think about Amber or Anna, I want to know more about Charles of Blue or whatever his name is.

_**Who's Blue? Review to find out.**_


	3. Love You Too Dad?

_**Sorry**_** I haven't updated in a while.. R&R. Here's chapter 3. **

Chapter 3: Love You Too Dad?

Jesse's P.O.V.

It's very hard to enjoy school lunch with having someone glaring at one. That kid Robert needs to get a life or a hobby or something. It's hard enough to enjoy it without someone glaring at you. Redwood Highs food is no different the cheese fries are the only good thing on my plate. I'm trying to make the most of it I running low on cash and school lunch might be the only meals for a while until I land a job. My thoughts are interrupted by Blue.

"Sorry about this morning. The Hawk thinks that I'm the one who was hiding in the girls' bathroom."

"But you were the one hiding in the girls' bathroom." Says a little, skinny kid.

"So," Blue replies, "He's always coming after my when something goes wrong," he turns toward me, "Do I look like a trouble maker to you?"

"I think you look like a jacked up Eminem, nothing personal." Blue's face hardened and the three other guys looked down at their food. The table was silent. I stuffed a cheese fry in my mouth.

Then Blue smiles and the three other guys relax, "A jacked up Eminem," he laughs, "Pop would really get a kick out of him. A jacked up Eminem." He shakes his head. The three other guys get up.

"See you at Pop's," the little, skinny one says. Blue waves them off.

"Who's Pop?" I ask.

"He's kind of like my boss." He shrugs. "I'll take you to meet him after school." That's when Anna walks up and leans against the table.

Anna's P.O.V.

"Hey," I say. "Jesse, since we have this project I was wondering if you wanted to work in the library after school?"

"I…" Jesse starts.

"Sorry," Blue interrupts flashing me a smile. "His got plans, Princess."

I roll my eyes, "Last I checked your name wasn't Jesse." Then I face Jesse waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, I'm busy," He says.

"Oh, um okay…" I begin but Amber pulls away and into the hallway.

"Amber!"

"What," she says trying to look innocent. I give her the look. She laughs "Sweetie some bad boys aren't meant to be saved."

"What?" she smiles and walks off to class.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same BORING. Except for science. I've always loved science but the new teacher, Mr. Andrews, has a way of making the homework seem fun. He looks about 40 and he's black. There are a few gray curls mixed in his dark ones. His eyes seem to glow when he talks about science. But sadly the bell had rung and I had to walk home and go to my room and do my dreaded homework. Which I was working on when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I shouted over the music I was blasting.

"Hey," my dad says he opens the door. "Could you turn that down?"

"Sure," I reply turning the radio down thinking that's all he wants. But he comes in and sits in the chair at my desk, since I always do my homework on the floor.

"So how was school?" he asks.

"Samantha put you up to this didn't she?"

"No, I really want to know." He replies. He looks hurt.

Whatever I think, "School was fine, Dad."

"That's good," he says getting up, "Oh don't forget you have dance at 7:00." Then he leaves.

Now that was a heart to heart. At least he's trying. "I love you, too." I murmur as I turn the music back up.

Jesse's P.O.V.

Blue and I got picked up on the way to Pop's house. Now usually I don't get into strange cars, but Blue knew the guy and once we got to Pop's house I realized what a long walk it was.

Pop's house was big, not like a mansion, but the guy has got money. The house is tan and has red tiles on the roof and red shudders. The yard is huge and there are yellow and purple flowers lining the front walk way. The flowers go wonderfully with the yellow Lamborghini in the drive way.

Blue and I get out of the car and the drive, whose name is V, goes to park. When we get to the door Blue knocks and a man about 30 answers.

"Hey Blue," he's about my height with red hair and green eyes that seem to see right through me. "Who's this?" he nods toward me.

"I'm Jesse," I say, "and I can speak for myself." I hold out my hand. He looks at it then back at my face. I stare back.

He smiles, "I like this kid Blue." He nods and opens the door fully so we can go in I drop my hand. "Everyone's down stairs." He closes the door and starts to head upstairs.

Without thinking I call out, "I like your car."

He smiles again, "Most people do. I'll meet you boys down stairs."

I follow Blue through the living room with a flat screen T.V. and the kitchen complete with a breakfast bar. Don't ask how I know what that is. Then down the stairs into the basement.

"Does he live here alone?" I ask.

"He's my uncle so sometimes me and my family crash here. But other than that yeah pretty much." He says as we enter the basement. It's full of people. There's a pool table, another huge flat screen, leather couches, and a bar. The three guys from lunch are here and a few juniors and seniors. There even looks like some kids in middle school are here. Blue goes off to who knows where, so I crash on a couch and unzip my backpack. I check my watch, its 3:30, if I leave by 7:00 I should make it home before my dad. So I settle down and try to get some homework done.

It's not long until I'm interrupted by a girl holding two beers.

"Beer," she offers me one.

I shake my head, "I don't drink." I go back to my math.

"You don't drink?" I shake my head and don't look up. "What's your name?"

"Jesse," I answer and start the next problem.

"I'm Sarah."

Sarah hangs out with me until I done with my homework. Then she introduces me to everyone and I mean everyone. Its 10:00 when I get home and my dad's car is in the driveway. I thank V for driving me, grab me back pack and head for the house.

As soon as I open the door I smell the beer. My dad stumbles from the living room to me. I drop my backpack.

"Where have you been, huh?" his words are slurred.

"A friend's house." I can hardly say as my father's fist hits me in the stomach. I double over in pain.

He kicks me in the back, "I said to be careful. I warned you." I says as a slowly inch my way to the stairs. "You didn't listen. I said to wait." I slowly rise to make my way up the stairs, but he grabs me and pulls me toward him. His head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist, he starts to sob. "Why didn't you listen?"

I hug him back. I never run or fight back when he hits me that would only make to worse. I would never tell anyone about what he does either because as crazy as it is I love him, he's my dad. He needs me and I need him.

I know I think to myself as my father cries I miss them, too.

_**There you are my lovelies. Tell me what you thought. Chapter 4 coming soon. Oh, and nothing against Eminem. **_


	4. The Last Time

_**Yay two in one day. This is a sad chapter guys. **_

Chapter 4: The Last Time

Jesse's P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since the first day of school and that night my father cried. I roll over on to my stomach. My chin is aching where my dad hit me and its midnight but all I can think about is Tyler and Mom.

Tyler was ten years older than me. It was the summer before I went in to the 4th grade, I was nine, and I remember it perfectly. Tyler was coming home from his 1st year at Princeton. My dad was so happy, happier than I've ever seen him. I mean the guy was beaming. I was sitting by the window in the kitchen at our old house. It was raining so hard that the streets where flooded and I could barely see out the window.

"We'll be fine." My mom said as she came down the stairs in a red rain coat. "You stay here and we'll be back before you know it." She went to the front closet for an umbrella.

My dad followed her, "Honey, you should wait its pouring out. Ty will be fine at the airport. Just wait."

"Don't you want him home?" she asked I couldn't see them but I heard her looking in the closet for her gloves.

"Be careful and don't drive too fast," He coughed, he was sick that's why he wasn't coming with us. "Jesse, come get your coat and boots on." He coughed again.

I grabbed the car keys off the kitchen table and ran to join them. I handed the keys to my mom.

"Thanks Baby." She said stroking my cheek. I got into my coat and boats.

"Give him a big hug for me 'kay." My dad said and smiled at me.

"Sure Dad." I answered

"Let's go." My mom said and she opened the door.

"Bye, love you" we said in unison as we raced into my mom's car in the driveway.

The ride to the airport wasn't that bad and when I saw Ty I broke into a run and almost knocked him over.

"Hey Little Me," Ty said smiling. Ty looked like our mother and I was a spitting image of Ty. Hence the nick name Little Me. "Man you got big." He put his Princeton hat on my head and asked "Where's Mom?"

Everything was perfect. Ty said hi to our mom we loaded up the car and Ty called Dad once we were on the way home.

"Yeah Dad love you, too. Bye." Ty finished on the phone and hung up.

"Tell me about Princeton." I said for the back seat. I was seating behind my mom and one of Ty's million suitcases was next to me. Like any kid brother I wanted to do anything he did. This included going to Princeton.

"Well…" he started, he never finished.

A car coming from the opposite direction slid into our lane and hit us head on sending both cars off the bridge and into the river below.

This is where the story gets bad. My chin hits Ty's suitcase so hard it split open, my ribs felt awful, as it turned out 4 were broken, and my wrist was bent at an impossible angle. I didn't feel any pain. The car was sinking quickly the water was up the bottom of the window in seconds.

The doctors told my father that Ty and my mom die instantly. I know for a fact that Ty didn't. He turned in his seat slowly and looked at me.

"Your seat belt." He said slowly. I unbuckled it and reached out grabbed and his shoulder. "I love you Little Me." We both were crying.

"I love you, too." Ty smiled and then he died.

I let go of Ty and looked over at my mom.

"Mommy," I cried, "Mommy," all I could think was her words _Thanks Baby, _"I love you Mommy." I could barely breathe.

The water was up to the top of my ear and it was mixed blood. There was one thing I did that Ty didn't, I swam on our town swim team. I was really good for my age but no one can hold their breath forever. My lungs started to burn as I turned toward the window and start to bang. I faced Ty again, for the last time, and saw that little axe that breaks windows. I grabbed it, broke my window and pulled myself out.

There were seven people in that accident only I survived, a miracle, sometimes I wish I hadn't.

_**Well what did you think? See that review button? Yep that one. Click on it.**_


	5. Battle Scars

_**Want to make a little girl really happy? Review then. Pretty please? **_

Chapter 5: Battle Scars

Anna's P.O.V.

"And that's all for today class." Mr. Andrews says closing his textbook. "Your homework is on the board. Have a lovely day. Jesse I need to see you."

"Now," Jesse complains. He has a new bruise on his chin. It looks bad, really bad. His been hanging out with Blue and his gang which means one thing, trouble. Mr. Andrews nods.

Amber closes her binder, "You still going over his house today?" The project had made Jesse and me better friends and today I was going over to his house to work on it.

I get up, Amber follows. Jesse watches us go, I smile. "Yeah," I answer biting my bottom lip.

"Oh La La." She winks and bumps me with her hip.

"Stop, we're working on a project." I open my locker. She laughs and heads for hers. I roll my eyes and smile.

Jesse's P.O.V.

"Gum," Mr. Andrews says. He's sitting at his desk staring at my bruise. I start for the trash, but he holds out his hand and waits. I hand him a piece.

I stand in front of his desk; we say nothing.

"Um… I have someone waiting on me so…"

"Right, Jesse I don't think you're a bad kid. You don't have any reason to be fighting."

He's talking about the bruises, "I'm not following." I lie.

"Where did you get the bruises Jesse?" I swallow but say nothing, "I use to be just like you Jesse, just like you. I grew up just you did."

"Trust me you were nothing like me." I shift my back pack to my other shoulder.

"Really, you think so." He rolls up the sleeve of his shirt exposing a large scar that could have only been made by a knife, "My father did that to me." So maybe he was like me. "Just tell me Jesse. Is your father giving you those bruises?"

I really what to tell him everything but instead I say, "I don't know what you're talking about." And I walk out of the room.

Anna was leading against her locker talking to Amber. Amber looks over and sees me she whispers something into Anna's ear. Anna laughs and pushes her away.

"Hey," I say "you ready to go?"

"Oh she's ready to go." She answers for her and winks at me. I smile nervously.

"Amber!" she shouts, and then she grabs me by the arm and pulls me away, "Come on."

"Bye Jesse." Amber calls after us.

"Bye Amber."

When we get inside I head straight for the kitchen. I've only been eating lunch for the past two weeks, but I've been saving a box a Twinkies.

I bring it into the living room, "Twinkie?"

"Sure, is that your mom?" She asks taking a Twinkie.

I nod. I didn't even realize the picture was there. It's of my family at the beach when I was five.

"I didn't know you had a brother." She says.

"I don't. Well I did. He and my mom died when I was little." I didn't tell I was in the backseat when it happened.

"My mom died I few months ago." She says quietly. We're silent. "Do you want to start?" she asks.

We put together the last few touches on the paper. We haven't even started the oral part yet. Time got away from me and when I saw my dad glaring down at us.

"Dad,"

Anna's P.O.V.

"Dad," Jesse says as his dad glares down at us.

"Jesse who is?" he asks through clenched teeth. He moves to put his coat on the back of an arm chair and Jesse flinches then slowly slides away from him.

"Dad, Anna. Anna, Dad. We're working a paper about World War II." His voice is shaky.

"Hi, Mr. Reed." I say with as much as a smile as possible.

"Show Anna the way out," He growls, "now."

"Sure," Jesse looks really scared, no kid should be that scared of their parent.

We get to the front porch and now that the door is close he seems calm.

"Just wait here I'll go get your bag." He says.

I grab his arm before he goes back in, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

He nods, "Just wait here I'll walk you home, alright?" I look at the house. "Alright?" he asks again. I nod. He opens the door sighs and goes back in.

I lean against the stairs and wait. There's a crash and shouting then Jesse comes out of the house looking down with my bag on his shoulder.

"Let's go." He says walking down sidewalk toward the school.

"Jesse," I say chasing after him. "Jesse," he spins around. "What happened in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He answers as he walks away.

"Jesse," I gently turn his face toward me. I study it, there's no emotion in his eyes except for relief. There's a scar that I never notice on this chin. I smooth it over with my thumb. Then he pulls away but takes my hand. We don't speak the rest of the way home.

"Hey Anna Banana come play Monopoly with us." My dad says as soon as I get into the house. Kiki, John, Samantha, and my dad sitting around on the floor.

"Not now Dad." I rush up stairs all I can think about is Jesse.

Jesse's P.O.V.

_I'm in the bathroom of the old house. The house where we lived when our whole family was alive. I'm in the tub taking a bath even though I've only taken showers since I was nine, since the accident. I go under water to rinse my hair and suddenly the water is ice cold. It feels like my skin is tightening around my bones. I bring my head back up for air shivering. That's all I can do, the rest of my body refuses to obey. Blood starts to stream from the foist into the tub. The water turns a blood red. My body listens now as I try to turn the foist off. It doesn't work; so I try to unplug the tube now and drain it. It only makes more blood flow in and then two things float to the surface. One is Ty's Princeton hat, the other is the necklace Ty and I bought my mom for mothers' day when I was eight. At the sight of this I try to get out of the tub which is over flowing now. But I can't, I feel hands pulling me under further and further into the icy blood. _

_My lungs are burning, begging, and pleading for oxygen. I'm fighting against the arms that are holding me down. I don't want to die just like I didn't want to die in that car when I was nine. But just like in that car I want to die just as much. I open my eyes and see Ty's body. Then over and over again I watch the life leave his eyes. _

I wake up in a cold sweat with my heart racing and wondering why God is torturing me.

_**Please review! I said please.**_


	6. Mama's Little Boy

_**Hey guys sorry for leaving you hanging. Here's the next chapter. R&R please .**_

Jesse's P.O.V.

Have you ever woken up with this gut feeling that today isn't going to be your day? Well, that's how I woke up this morning. And you would never guess how right I was.

"So why don't we recap on what happened, Jesse." Principal Marx aka The Hawk says as he rearranges the pens and pencils on his desk in height order. It's sickening.

"Sure," I say from the red armchair in front of his desk. The chair looked comfy but, when I sat down it was as hard as rocks. "Whatever." I shift my weight.

The Hawk finishes with his writing utensils, chooses one, pulls out a notepad, leans back in his big black leather chair and says, "Alright tell me your side." Before I can start there's a knock on the door and the red headed secretary from the first day of school pops her head in.

"Um… sir I have Robert's father out here and his very angry. He wants," Robert's father shouts something. The woman shakes her head, "Excuse me, _demands_ to speak with you." The Hawk gets up, fixes his argyle sweater, and heads out the door.

I try to remember back to when this first started.

_~Memory~_

"_Hey," I said to Anna._

_She closed her locker and looked at me, "Hey," _

"_Look about last night…" I started. _

"_No, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. We'll just work at my house to finish it." I nod and sigh at the same time. _

"_So, are you busy Friday night," I looked down at my sneakers "I was wondering if…" _

_That's when Blue showed up, "Dude, Pop said he's got a job for you." I've been hanging out at Pop's place for what seems like forever. Hoping to make some cash. _

"_Dude," I said through clenched teeth, turning toward him, "I'm busy." _

"_Do you want the job or not?" He asked. _

"_I want it. Just give me I sec." I turned back to Anna, to find Robert, that pathetic excuse for a person, talking to her. She's rolling her eyes and frowning more at every word he said. "Anna," I interrupted, "about Friday night."_

_She's about to answer when Robert cuts her off, "We're kind of talking here." _

"_Yeah, I can see that." I rolled my eyes. _

"_Jesse I wish I could…" she started. _

"_Didn't your mom teach you any manners Reed?" Robert cut in stepping up in to my face. _

"_Robert!" Anna shouted because she knew about my mom._

"_First, don't you _ever _talk about my mom and second get out of my face _now_." I said as I tried to stay calm. _

"_Or what?" he asked giving me a shove. I heard Blue laughing his you're-in-trouble-now laugh. I wasn't sure who was in trouble through, me or Robert. _

_He pushed me again, harder this time, "Is Mommy going to come and save you." _

_I cracked. In a fit of rage I plowed into Robert. He managed to hit me in the chest twice before I started to pound away at him. _

"_Don't you ever," _punch_, "talk about," _punch, punch, _"my mother again!"_ punch.

_Somehow Robert was able to get me off of him and was hitting me. I pushed him away and we were both taking swings at each other when we were pulled away. _

That's what I tell The Hawk when we're able to talk. Minus the job thing and the whole asking Anna out thing.

The Hawk puts his note pad down and asks, "Why didn't you just walk away when Robert said those things?"

"I know they didn't seem like much but my mom died when I was nine, sir." He says nothing but simply nods. Then my father walks in. My stomach drops to the floor. I hear the last bell of the day ring and students hurrying out of the building, I desperately want to leave with them.

"Mr. Reed," The Hawk says holding out his hand. My father takes it, his eyes trained on me. I take a deep breath.

"Mr. Marx," he says sitting in the other armchair next to mine. "I want you to know I will be dealing with Jesse's inappropriate behavior with very strict discipline." He glares at me. I feel like throwing up.

"Mr. Reed, under the circumstances I'm not going to punish your son, due to fact that the other student involved spook about your late wife. I lost a sister when I was young. I got into a lot of fights over her." My dad's looking at me.

See, I think, I miss her, too.

"There's another matter of the bruise on his face. He's befriended a trouble maker and I don't want to see him get hurt. After meeting you sir I doubt you would cause harm to your son."

"I'll take care of it." My father grunts.

Gee, thanks Mr. Andrews. I'm about to get to beating of my life and now this on top.

As we leave the office we pass Robert, he shrinks away from me. He and his father enter the office. There's muffled yelling as soon as the door closes.

"Dad, I'll walk home." I say when we're in the parking lot.

"Shut up and get in the car, Jesse."

The ride home he says nothing and when he pulls into the drive way I get out of the car and walk into the house. He follows and slams the door behind him.

_**Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Review please.**_


End file.
